Words Left Unsaid
by MelodyWinters
Summary: An April/Casey song fic. After getting injured after a battle, Casey discoveres that he and his "Babe" maybe sharing the same feelings for each other.


A/n: Okay... so I am facing a huge writers block. However, this little one shot managed to wiggle its way into my home. This is my first attempt at a song fic. I hope you enjoy it. The song is Emerson Drive's "I'll Die Trying." To me, it is very suiting to Casey and April.

I hope you enjoy !

Big thanks to Mikell for betaing. You rock girl. You know you do! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or "I'll Die Trying".

_**Words Left Unsaid**_

The battle had been one of the biggest in a long time. Shredder's Foot ninja had attacked the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey in the biggest ambush yet. Everyone fought with all the physical strength that they possessed, but the ninja kept coming in relentless swarms. To save his family, Splinter ordered a retreat as a fresh group of ninja put a dangerous squeeze on them. April's terrified scream carried over the sound of metallic clangs, grunts and groans. Immediately Casey pushed off his attacker and ran towards his bike.

"April! I'm coming!"He called out to her, his heart pounding. _If they hurt her, so help me, it will be the last thing they do,_Casey thought frantically as he bobbed and weaved his heavy cruiser through the battle field."GONGULAH!" He cried out, holding on to the handle bar with his left hand, his right hand held high, clutching his faithful wooden bat. He prepared to swing just as he heard a small whistling sound as a fist full of Ninja shurikencut through the air and embedded into the tires of his bike. Instantly, Casey was thrown to the ground, the impact damaging. Casey laid on his back, stunned, feeling as though ten foot Ninja stood on his chest. In the distance he could hear April calling his name but he couldn't answer. Through his blurry vision he saw a black figure approach him.

"Raph?"he asked hopefully, his voice forced and filled with pain.

"Guess again,"answered the voice of a Foot ninja. The soldier straddled Casey's chest and picked him up slightly buy the collar of his shirt. Casey groaned, unable to move as he saw the fist quickly approach his face. Pain swept through his body for only a second, before Casey found himself encased in a world of blackness.

Casey moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His body felt the equivalent of a piece of lead, his head throbbed. Instinctively he tried to sit upright, but a flash of pain erupted through him. He stopped and fell back against his pillows. Instead of moving his body, he shifted his gaze around the room. He had already recognized his bandaging as Donatello's handy work.

_Man,I must have knocked my head real hard. I don't even remember coming to the farmhouse_, Casey thought as the comforting atmosphere of the vintage home curled around him. Looking to his right, he spotted April curled up in his grandmother's old armchair.

"You are awake,"April stated, as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She fixed her shirt and straightened her copper pony tail before standing. "How are you feeling?"

Casey forced a stiff smile. "Never better,"he replied, his voice tight with agony.

April raised an eyebrow and curled the corners of her mouth into a pout that snapped,_Don't lie to me_. Instead of speaking her thoughts, she placed her hands on her slender hips and said, "So you can come and join us for supper?"she challenged.

Casey sighed, admitting defeat. "This stinks on ice."

"Tell me what you need. I will help you,"April offered as she busied herself fixing his blankets.

"I don't need help. I will be fine,"Casey tried to convince her. But as he attempted to get up one more time, he realized that he was in a predicament. Choking on his pride, he changed his mind. "Well... on second thought. Do you think you can help me to the bathroom?"

April nodded. "Of course." She positioned her self under his arm and helped Casey slowly to his feet and to the washroom. She waited outside the door, leaving him his privacy until he called out withindignity for help. Together, they finally managed to get him cleaned and dressed.

"I'm totally useless now,"he griped, allowing April to fix a shirt around his injured arm.

"It will get better,"April promised him, patiently.

"I hope so. This sucks. How can I beat up bad guys like this.**?**"

April froze and looked up at him. "You need to heal first,"she told him firmly.

"But I'm going to be laid up for at least six weeks, right? Six weeks, April without cracking some PD skulls together or going toe to toe with the Foot ninja. I will go stir crazy."

April frowned. "You will never be satisfied, will you?" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead she turned and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Over the course of the next two weeks, April helped Casey on his road to recovery. She worked meticulously, ensuring he was comfortable without offering much company. However, despite her quietness, Casey was touched by the way she offered to shave him, wash his hair and even altered a few shirts so that he would not have to go thought he agony of pulling them over his head.

One evening as Casey roamed the farm's yard, he spotted April sitting on the old porch swing. She was alone and starring up sadly into the starry sky.

_**You've been livin' way too long, in broken promise land**_

_**Your dreams crushed and scattered like a million grains of sand**_

_**I'd love to be your redemption, but I am just a man**_

_**I may never be a hero, but I'm a rock you can lean on**_

"Why don't ch'ya just go and tell her how yah feel ?"

Casey jumped at the sound of the rough Jersey accent.

"Raph, I thought we have agreed on no more sneaking up on people?"Casey sighed.

Raphael shrugged. "Old habit." He moved closer to Casey and together, they watched April."Go on, man,"he pressed. "You look like a lost puppy."

"Come on, Raph. I can't talk to her."

Raphael shot him a look of annoyance. "Why not ? Youse are all friends."

"Yeah but...Look at her. She thinks I am just a big dope."

"She nursed you for two weeks, Case,"Raph reminded him.

"Yeah because I was hurt. She does the same for you guys. Besides I ain't in her league."

Raphael shook his head. "You know Casey. You _are_ a big dope."

Casey turned to face his friendwith a rebuttal. Instead, he found himself alone.

"Ninjas,"Casey hissed. He thought about what Raph said. _Maybe I should go talk to April. She looks like she could use some cheering up. _Before he went to keep her company, he slipped into the forest and after wading through some thick brush, picked her a small bouquet of the purple flowers that she had admired so much.

_**If I don't love you like you deserve**_

_**If I don't stop every tear you're crying**_

_**If I don't make your life heaven on this earth**_

_**I'll die trying, I'll die trying**_

"Hi... April?" Casey greeted as he stood in front of the porch.

"Casey?"she responded. "What are you up to?" As he looked into her doleful expression, he noticed that her eyes glistened with moisture. April quickly wiped the threatening tears away and straightened her posture.

"Nothing much. I seen you here and thought you would like some company?"

"Sure, Case. Come on up." She moved to one side, giving him ample room on the swing.

"Oh. I also brought you these,"he told her shyly as he passed over the flowers. She took his offering, bringing them close to her nose and inhaling their sweet scent.

"Thank you Casey,"she told him. "But why the flowers?"

"What better way to say Cheer Up, than a bunch of purple flowers?"he answered trying to be nonchalant.

"Ahh... Casey,"she started as he scratched at his arm, then his legs. "What happened? You have welts on your arms ?**.**"

"I don't know,"he told her as he scratched his elbows, his neck, his back. "I was fine before."

"Casey... did you get these flowers from the west end of the lot?" Casey nodded and she added,"That area has poison ivy."She sighed. "I will go and see if Don has polysporin or if Master Splinter has any more of his aloe vera plants."

Casey reached for her hand and stilled her. "I'm okay, April. Please Just sit."

"It will only take a few minutes,"April argued.

Casey shook his head. "No,April. You are always doing things for everyone. Stop acting like a mother hen and just sit for a change. Please."

Stunned, April sat. "Mother hen?"she countered, sharply.

"You know what I mean,"Casey faltered. "You are always doing everything for us. You never take a break."

"Well somebody has to look after you boys,"she shot back, reclaiming her seat.

"Yeah, we definitely are twenty four hour care," Casey joked. Crinkling her nose, April turned her focus to a stray bunny hopping along the perimeter. "Ah... sorry, April. I guess that isn't exactly a _ha ha_ subject."

"It's okay,Casey,"April sighed. "At least you all keep me busy."

Casey issued a slight nod. "Geez, Ape. You have been through so much." His voice was soft and remorseful.

April chuckled darkly. "Who would ever have thought I would have met five of the most amazing ..._people _and have my life changed so quickly." April bowed her head as she reflected on the events of the past few months. "But it also came at a price. The Shredder and his Foot ninja. They have taken everything from me."

"You still have the guys,"Casey reminded her. In a mumble, he added,"And me."

April flashed him a small smile. "And I am grateful for that. I could not stand the very thought about loosing any of you. All of you are like my family. I just wish we could live in peace and not on the run fighting for our lives,"she added bitterly.

_**I'll listen to your secret prayer and share your deepest wish**_

_**Search for a hundred years just to find the perfect kiss**_

_**Everything within my power, there's nothing I won't give**_

_**To be that man in your life**_

_**That takes what's wrong and makes it right**_

"Things will work out,"Casey told her gently. "And don't worry. I will protect you."Immediately, April stiffened. "Ahhh... Did that sound misogynistic? Because I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that-"

April's quiet laugh interrupted his rambling. "_You_ are worrying about being misogynistic?"

Casey swiped a hand through his ebony hair. "Well... you keep saying that word and I finally asked Don what it meant. Honestly, April. I was only trying to take care of you...ahh.. not that you couldn't take care of yourself... You are the strongest man-er-woman I know.. but..." Casey looked away feeling helpless positive he totally failed at getting his point across. "Oh. Never mind."

April inched closer to him until their hips brushed together. Instantly, Casey felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him and his heart began to pound at a deafening decibel. April placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_**I may never be a hero**_

_**But I'm a rock you can lean on**_

_**I wanna be that part of you and your life**_

_**That takes what's wrong and makes it right**_

Surprised, Casey hovered his arm above her shoulders before he dropped it and he hugged her close.

"Thank you, Casey,"April whispered. "For being here."

"Ahh...I'm always here for you. Just think of me as one of those pesky mosquitoes. Pretty hard to chase away."

April closed her eyes. "I like that."

"Really? You like big pesky mosquitoes?"

April shook her head. "I like _you_, Casey."

Casey heard the feeling behind her words. He accepted them as a small step towards something bigger. For now, it was enough.

"I like you to,"he replied, playing with a stray piece of her hair.

They feel into silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Casey listened as April breathed in and out steadily. Twice he caught a shaky sigh from her. Casey on the other hand enjoyed the moment and reveled in an epiphany.

Fate had brought them together. _What other explanation could there be for me to become involved with four mutant turtles, their ninja Master and probably the best thing that ever dubbed me a misogynistic ape._

As he watched a silver dot streak across the night sky, he made a vow. He may not be a Ninja turtle. He was only a human with no super powers. But that would not keep him from protecting those that matter most in his life. And at that moment he felt very lucky to be holding the most amazing person he ever knew.

_**Hold on to me, show me your needs**_

_**I'll fly higher**_

_**Give what I can give as sure as I live**_

_**I'll die trying**_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
